


The Dark Will Burst Into Light

by AliceInIdolLand



Series: i seem to have become attached to you in some mysterious way (soulmate aus) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: She woke up, and it was dark. Not that she thought there was anything wrong with that. She really didn't think so.





	The Dark Will Burst Into Light

**Author's Note:**

> I love Soulmate AUs, and I love Fire Emblem Awakening, so this was born~ Hopefully, I did the entire concept justice, but I'm quite happy with the way this turned out~

When she awoke, it was dark.

 

The darkness wasn't because of the time of day or anything like that. Rather, her supposed lack of soulmate made it dark. At least, she thought that to be true. There wasn’t much she could remember,  but she did remember something about soulmates.

 

Sitting up and stretching, for the ground wasn’t that comfortable a place to be, she searched her memories. Or, rather, her lack of memories.

 

Of the things her brain would let her remember, there were two. Her name was Robin, that much seemed to be true. The only other memory was of soulmates, the things that she had remembered earlier. It wasn’t as much of a memory as it was a concept, a fact of the world. As a child, one would be born with the ability to see color. As your 18th birthday passed, those who had yet to find a soulmate would lose the ability to see color. Supposedly, meeting your soulmate would return the color to your sight, or so her memory said.

 

With a nod of her head, Robin accepted the theory as truth. It was one of her only two memories, so it had to be at least somewhat true. Besides, if she couldn’t trust one memory, the other was likely just as untrue. Her name, though, was something she felt sure of. By that logic, the other thing was truthful, so she would treat it as if it was. Besides, it was a worthy explanation, telling her why the world around her was as monochromatic as it was. According to her memory, she had to be at least over 18. Her world was merely shades of gray with black and white sprinkled throughout.

 

After thinking that matter through, Robin sighed, before getting up from her spot on the dirt. Dusting herself off, she relocated to underneath a tree. Resting her back against the bark, she closed her eyes and sighed once more. She wanted more information, she realized. Yet, in this state, there was no way to get it without arousing suspicion, or worse. Staring up at the gray sky, Robin proceeded to think.

 

* * *

 

After thinking and thinking and *thinking*, Robin really was no better off than she had been. Hours ago when she had awoken, the sky was a light gray, and the weather warm. The only thing that had changed by now was the position of the sun, now setting. The sky itself was a dark gray that was borderline black, but not quite. A light breeze passed through the area, and Robin noted that the temperature had dropped a fair bit. With another sigh, she mentally reprimanded herself. It wasn't good to be wasting hours thinking when she could be doing things.

 

Shivering slightly at the chill in the air, she elected to stay where she was. No one had passed through the area the entire time she had been sat there, so it was most likely safe. The tree she was under only provided further protection from the elements. Those were her biggest worries, so it would be alright, she suppose.d

 

A wave of exhaustion swept over her, and she realized all the thinking was making her eyes droop a little more. With a noise of defeat, Robin grasped her robes and pulled them closer before closing her eyes. Listening to the sounds of leaves rustling in the wind, the amnesiac fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

She awoke to voices. For the first remembered sleep of her life, being awoken to the sound of rather loud people wasn’t very pleasant. They seemed to be discussing what to do with her, but she couldn’t care less at the moment. Her sleep addled brain caused her to groan out loud. If they kept this up, she would definitely have a headache.

 

The group of people, for she assumed there was more than one, stopped talking as soon as they heard her groan. One murmured a few words to another, while another bent down to poke Robin’s sleeping form.

 

Flinching due to the pressure from the girl's poke, Robin groaned again. Opening her eyes, she rubbed them with her hands, trying to make herself feel more awake.

 

As the girl stood up from her crouched position, Robin stared upwards at the trio. One was outfitted in what seemed to be heavy armor, tinted in various shades of gray. The other wore a little less armor, but she couldn’t see his face from where she lay. The last, the only female in the trio, had her hair up in pigtails and wore a fancy looking dress. There was a look of concern on her face, but Robin favored ignoring that.

 

If two of them wore armor, that could only mean that they were soldiers of sorts, she supposed. She didn’t quite remember what a soldier did, but her mind was telling her she should avoid these people. They would only lead her to bad luck, or something of the like. But, what did people like that want with her?

 

Before her mind could come up with an answer for that, a hand appeared in front of her face.

 

“Here, take my hand. There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know.”

 

Uncertain of what to do, Robin took the man’s hand. After he pulled her up, she immediately let go, preferring to avoid eye contact. Dusting herself off,  she looked down, and ah, what was that on the back of her hand? She hadn’t noticed it before, instead focusing on what she knew, not what she looked like. She’d have to investigate that mark later, she thought.

 

Realizing her thoughts were going off on a tangent, she focused on her issue, these people.  Lifting her head, she opened her mouth to speak, meeting the eyes of the one who had helped her up.

 

And then grass was green and the sky was blue and so were his eyes. As her eyes met with all the things that had once been a dull gray, they had become vibrant in a matter of seconds. The girl wore a bright yellow, the other man had armor tinted gray and blue. And the other one, the one whose eyes she had looked into wore blue. Blue like his eyes, she realized. Blue like his hair as well.

 

For more than a few moments, she looked around wildly, taking it all in. Finally, after the shock of it wore off, her gaze returned to his eyes. A small tinge of shock was still present, but an overwhelming amount of joy was present as well.

 

“Thank you... Chrom.”

 

His eyes lit up even more so, surprised that she had known his name. She hadn’t really known it, but it had come to her as soon as she had opened her mouth. That was surprising in itself, but the smile she gave her made all rational thoughts leave her body. Robin had never known that smiling could make you look so happy, so _free_ , so radiant. (Of course, she may have known, she didn’t remember, after all)

 

With that smile and those and eyes and the irreversible fact that everything was so _bright_ , she knew she’d be okay. She’d have her soulmate with her, after all.


End file.
